Dancer in the Dark
by HisVampira
Summary: Max turns to song to express how she feels to Alec. Normal does something good for once, unbeknownst to him, of course and OC is as blunt as ever. (Set sometime after Hello, Goodbye)


Title: Dancer in the Dark  
Author: HisVampira  
Rating: PG-13

Pairing: M/A

Type: Standalone

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The songs belong to Lacuna Coil, For My Pain, Atreyu and Alison Krauss, and the characters and premise belong to silly Joss Whedon and co.

Summary: Max turns to song to express how she feels to Alec. Normal does something good for once, unbeknownst to him, of course and OC is as blunt as ever. (Set sometime after Hello, Goodbye)

**Dancer in the Dark**

Normal was pacing behind the counter at Jam Pony, listening carefully to what the man on his headset was saying. 

We need your rent for the building by next week. You're going to have to get more business or hope your employees are generous_>>_ The man laughed.

"Yes, yes sir. You'll get the money on time," Normal said running a hand through his hair. 'It's all Missy-Miss' fault. Well...actually Golden Boy, too. If he hadn't let her win that fight, I'd have the rent money,' he thought bitterly, glaring at Max and Alec.

See that we do, Mr. Ronald>>And with that, the rodent also known as a bill collector, hung up the phone, leaving Normal to worry about where to come up with the money.

Normal started to rack his brain for any idea. Then it hit him. A while back, if he remembered correctly, Crash had hosted a talent competition benefit for a business that needed money. The cover charge had gone entirely to the business and the winners of the talent competition got free alcohol for a week. He looked out at his employees. 'That's a perfect prize for these ingrates,' he thought. His eyes hovered over Max and Alec who were arguing heatedly.

_Oh, this is going to be so fun.

* * *

_

Max crossed her arms across her chest and smiled sweetly at Alec. "You need to get over it. I kicked your ass fair, and you know it." Alec had been arguing about this almost non-stop since their cage-fight. The only reprieve had been when Max had rescued him from jail and they had stayed up and talked all night. But since that night, he'd come back full force, plus some extra.

"You cheated! Twice! Not once, but twice," he retaliated, sounding very much like a 5 year old and holding up one finger, then two for emphasis.

"For a good cause. 'Sides...the whole ring girl thing was so your fault. If you weren't so typically male..."

"Speaking of which, my manhood says thanks for removing my ability to procreate," he commented sarcastically.

"And I'm sure the entire female population thanks me as well." Max put her hands on her hips, and glared at him, keeping a deadly smile on her face.

"Maxie!"

OC watched the argument as it escalated. "Boos, if you don't stop, Original Cindy gonna lay the smack down on your candy asses fo' givin her whiplash." She shook her head and sighed mentally. 'When they gonna come correct and figure this bitch out,' she thought. 'There's so much sexual tension 'tween 'em and their the only ones that don't see it.'

"Excuse me everyone. Over here now," called out Normal.

"We better move before he starts bippin'," said Max.

"BIP!"

"Too late," said Max, Alec, and OC at the same time.

"Jam Pony is in need of funds and all of you are going to help get those funds." Disbelieving scoffs and stares abounded.

"How are we 'sposed to help?" asked a new girl.

Normal grinned. He'd just arranged everything with the manager of Crash. For Friday. Oh they were just going to love him for that one.

"That can't be good. He's smiling," OC commented.

"Usually he only smiles like that when talking to Mr. Gladiator." Alec sent another glare Max's way.

"You're all going to be in a talent competition at that bar all you good-for-nothin' slackers like to waste your time in," explained Normal. He was met with groans and protests.

"Like hell," OC muttered.

"Winner gets free alcohol for a week," he added.

"Hell yeah, when is this bitch?" Max asked, her attention piqued at the idea of free alcohol. It took a hell of a lot to get a transgenic drunk, and though she could always get the money, free alcohol always tasted so much better.

"Friday night at eight."

"At least that's where I was going to be anyways," sighed Max.

"With Logan?" Alec asked. _Whoa, why did I even ask? And I kinda sounded angry. Huh._

"No." The tone in Max's voice told Alec not to push the subject, and for once he listened. She was so unpredictable when it came to that guy.

_And she says I'm stupid_. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"And, since you two are the reason I don't have money, you get to work together on this. Have fun." As he was walking away, he added a "BIP, BIP!" for good measure. His smile widened as he heard many of the Jam Pony worked burst into laughter, but heard not one sound from Max or Alec. With good reason; they were staring at each other, mouths agape. _If I'd known that's all it took to shut them up, I'd have done it a long time ago._ Things were looking up.

* * *

Alec bounced up the steps toward Max and Oc's apartment, CD collection in hand. Max had told him to bring them because she wanted to sing for their act and wanted something he "couldn't screw up". This was decided after everyone in Jam Pony had laughed at them and they had argued for over an hour; no large feat for two people who had argued for 5 hours non-stop previously.

As Alec stepped out onto Max's floor he heard music. Beautiful music and singing. He strained to hear the words.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need_

The voice was melodious and haunting. Whoever was singing was putting so much emotion into the music.

_It doesn't matter if I cry  
It doesn't matter if I bleed_

He could hear the gentle pluck of guitar strings accompanying the song.

_Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years._

The song ended and Alec was shocked at how much pain had resounded in that voice. He then realized that he'd stopped walking halfway down the hall to Max's apartment. He shook his head and started walking.

Suddenly, the guitar started up again. Slowly at first, playing a soft melody, then it picked up with strong power chords. 'I know this song,' he thought. 'It's originally sung by a guy.' He wondered if the mystery singer would do as well with this one. He unconsciously stopped walking again, a few feet from where he'd started.

_Too many broken promises in her fragile life  
Too many secret thoughts she tried to hide that night_

Now that he thought about it, the original singer hadn't done the song justice. This girl was so much better. There was so much pain in the words, he wondered what had happened to this girl to make her so broken.

_So hard she tried to escape  
But the pain was everywhere_

  
The guitar wailed under the ministrations of its owner, the music filling Alec's head, going straight to his soul. Even though the song was about a girl, he'd always identified with it. It talked of escape, secrets, and pain, all things which he was well acquainted with. 

_No, take this pain away  
Even for one day  
She cried on her own grave  
Please, demons set me free  
My heart is starting to bleed  
I have become the Queen Misery  
And it lasts forever_

Sometime during the chorus, Alec had begun walking again, his subconscious leading him to the source of the music. He gaped at the door, realizing that the beautiful music was coming from _Max's_ apartment. It made sense now, all the pain he'd heard in that voice. He put his ear to the door. He knew if he went in now, the music would stop. He had to hear the rest of the song.

_She tried to reach the stars all her life  
But her mind fell apart every time  
So hard she tried to escape  
But the pain was everywhere_

He listened in awe and rapture as the chorus repeated and then the song ended. He pulled himself reluctantly away from the door and knocked.

"SHIT!" came the reply from inside the apartment. He heard shuffling and then the door opened to reveal Max, guitar in hand.

"Hey Alec. Have you been there long? Sorry if you were, I mean...I was loud and couldn't hear and...sorry," she sputtered, looking embarrassed. She hadn't meant for him to hear those particular songs, especially the last one, the one that made her mind drift back to the night she'd sat up all night with him and just talked. No, she wasn't ready to go there yet. She shook her head imperceptibly.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have missed that. You...that was great. I didn't know you could sing. Or play guitar." This was ridiculous. Alec couldn't believe how inarticulate he sounded. This _never_ happened to him.

'Did she just blush? Max doesn't blush. What the hell reality did I just step in to?' he thought.

Max lead him to the couch and they sat down.

"I didn't picture you as a rocker. For My Pain is one of my favorite pre-pulse bands. That song is my second favorite by them," Alec said, hoping to talk Max out of her embarrassed silence.

"Mine too." How did Alec know about For My Pain? 'It's a really obscure band...and he hasn't been on the outside long. I'll have to remember to ask about that later,' she thought to herself.

"What's your first favourite?" they both asked at the same time. They shared a chuckle.

"_Dancer in the Dark_." Again in unison. This was just too weird.

"Wow, imagine that. We have something in common!" Alec joked.

"Yeah, You know. That song is perfect for us," Max said. Then she realized that she'd said exactly what she was thinking and quickly added, "er - to sing. Perfect for us to sing." She mentally reminded herself to watch what she said. "There's a piano part you could do. We could use the tempo settings for the drum beat."

She started playing the chords to the song expertly, hoping Alec would take the hint and start singing. She was curious to see if he sounded anything like she'd imagined.

Alec cleared his throat dramatically and Max laughed. He tried to block out the knowledge that he was in the room with the best singer he'd ever heard as he began to sing.

_"The only hope in this endless night  
Is to follow you through the shadows of the deepest blue  
Away from the light  
I hear your voice is calling me."_

Max jumped in for the female lead's part.

_"Don't be afraid"_

_"But there's something deep inside of me  
Forcing me to turn away. Turn away."_

It was Max's turn to be in awe. She stilled her hands on the guitar and stared at the man across from her. He was even better than she'd imagined. Her mind returned to the lyrics, turning them over in her mind. 

_But there's something deep inside of me  
Forcing me to turn away_

This described her feelings so closely that she wondered if she should go ahead with the idea of them singing this song. _What the hell..._ she thought.

"You stopped. I wanted to hear your part," Alec pouted. Oh, how could she resist that face? _That pout should be illegal._

"Do you want to do this song for the show?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Hell yeah! With your voice and guitar talent, we'll be gettin' that week of free alcohol. Bet Crash will wish they'd never agreed to that one after we get through with 'em!" He smiled that trademark smile of his, the one that made Max melt inside, though she'd never admit it. _Not now, at least,_ she thought.

"Yeah. Especially with that voice of yours. And I know you kick ass at piano. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they hear you! I mean, I'd never have even guessed..." Max replied. _And I've done my best to learn everything about you,_ she added silently.

"I'm just full of surprises. Okay...less talking, more singing." He expected Max to hit him for telling her what to do; that was the usual response. Instead, she placed her hands back on the guitar and began playing.

_"Take my hand, don't turn away  
I need you to stay  
I know a place where the light and the dark can become as one..._

Max let her emotions enter the words she sang and the music she played. She'd never let anyone hear this before. She wished Alec could know how much he must mean to her if she would do this for him. The music carried her away.

_"This loneliness is killing me  
Is there a place we both can live"_  
Alec: _"You're the dancer in the dark"_  
Max: _ "You're the child of the light"_  
Alec: _ "You're the sinner of all time"_  
Max: _"You're the saint with wings so white"_  
Alec: _"You're the distant shape in the night"_  
Max: _"You're all the innocence left alive"_  
Alec: _ "You're like the tainted sun"_  
Max: _ "You're the star shining bright_

Max ended the song abruptly. They had been looking at each other during the whole song, staring into each other's eyes. It had been almost like they'd been singing _to_ one another. But that was impossible, right?

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun in...never," Alec said softly. And it was the truth. For one split second, he'd thought Max had been singing directly to him, and that thought had filled him with something resembling hope, and happiness. All feelings that he'd been desperately trying to keep hidden for so long.

"Definitely. That was great." Max smiled at him. She thought she'd seen a flash of something in his eyes. She couldn't put a finger on what it was, but she'd liked it.

"We are so going to win." Max smiled again, this time with purpose. She knew a way that not only would they win the contest, but she might also win something even more important. The man she'd wanted from the moment she'd met him, though she'd been fighting it for so long.

"You think Normal would let us do a song together, and me do one separate?" Her plan depended on this.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. What song are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet. Have to find the perfect one." Everything had to be perfect. She had to find the perfect way to let that special someone finally know how she felt.

"Cool. How 'bout we meet at my place tomorrow night to rehearse with the keyboard? Sound good?" Alec had a strange feeling. Max had that look on her face that she always got before planning something big, like a mission or a heist. He wondered how he fit into all her plans. Then he wondered why he wondered.

"Sounds like a plan. How 'bout seven-ish?" That would give her enough time to find the perfect song and get it rehearsed. Normal was crazy if he thought anybody but a genetically enhanced super-soldier could put together an act in two and a half days. Luckily, she was a genetically enhanced super-soldier and could put together _two_ acts. She smiled as she stood up to walk Alec to the door. "See you at work tomorrow. Can't wait to see Normal's plan backfire on him. I vote we try to go the whole day without yelling at each other. That would piss him off."

"And I'm always up for that," Alec replied with a cheeky grin as he stepped outside the door. "See ya, Maxie."

"Bye, Alec." It completely blew his mind that she hadn't yelled at him for calling her Maxie. For that matter that she hadn't caused him bodily harm the whole time he was there. She really was unpredictable.

Max shut the door as he exited and ran to her cd collection. There had to be something in there that would work. Something...perfect. She spent the next four hours listening to each and every song she had. She opened the cd player and inserted a new cd for what seemed like the millionth time. This one was a band called Lacuna Coil, a pre-pulse rock back from Italy. She jumped up as she heard it.

"YES!" she exclaimed, immediately glad that OC wasn't home tonight. That would've been embarrassing. She grabbed her guitar and started learning the song. In another two hours, it was exactly what she had wanted; it was perfect. Now all she had to do, was get the perfect reaction.

* * *

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch the night before. Now Crash was packed, teeming with people who had come for the show. Some were there to perform, some to support friends, others to watch said friends make complete idiots of themselves.

Max sat at her usual table nursing a beer, next to Alec. She and Alec had done their act first and the whole crowd had gone wild. People they didn't know had come up to them telling them how awesome they had been. Max wondered why she'd never done kareoke when Crash had offered it; the rush was amazing.

She glanced up from her drink, her eyes scanning the room. Everything was set. She would be doing her solo act soon, the last set. She knew the song by heart, and had come up with the perfect way to perform it to get her message across. There were only two glitches in her plan: she was nervous as hell and Logan had shown up. That was something she had not planned on after what she'd told him. He thought Max and Alec were together which could make tonight interesting.

"And next we have Max Guevara who will be singing 'Cold Heritage' by Lacuna Coil!" the host announced.

Max downed the rest of her drink and went to the stage, Alec giving her a look of encouragement as she walked past him. She tried to calm her shaking hands as she picked up the guitar and slung it across her chest.

"Okay...this song is dedicated to someone very special to me. Here goes." She hadn't looked at the crowd so she hadn't seen the hard look Alec had given Logan. Nor had she seen the smug visage the cyberjournalist wore in return.

Max shoved all of her nervousness aside as she began to play. Her mind went to the place it always did recently_ - him_.

_Don't tell me why  
I'm so near to commit a crime  
When I stand alone here in front of you  
I'm here_

She glanced up from her guitar and saw Alec. She gave him a quick smile and kept her eyes on him.

_Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way I feel  
I know I need only your voice_

She desperately hoped _he_ would get the message hidden there. After all, cryptic was the way of their world.

_Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me_

She smiled at Alec again. 

_Saving all my words only for you  
I don't know why  
There's a limit to defy  
With the vision of the future at my feet  
I'm here_

She stared into Alec's eyes as she sang. There was something there she couldn't recognize. She quickly drew something out of her pocket.

_The night embrace me while  
this picture simply blows me away  
I feel I need only your voice._

As soon as she had sung "this picture," she'd thrown what she'd been holding toward Alec. No one could have seen what had happened unless they were transgenic. She watched as Alec looked at the small square. She saw his eyes go wide and questioning. It was a picture of him. _Where'd she get that...and the words. What does it mean? I thought she was singing to Logan. Why's she looking at me? _Alec thought, his mind racing.

_And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Believe in the light in me  
And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
Reveal the light in me_

She made a motion with her hand, telling Alec to turn the picture over. On the back there was writing:

"You're the dancer in the dark...You're the child of the light...Take my hand"

Alec was trying to understand, making his mind work overtime. _What is she saying? "This picture simply blows me away" and the picture of me. "Reveal the light in me" and the lyrics of the songwe sang together? _ He just looked at her, the confusion clear on his face. Max just smiled in amusement and kept singing. He hadn't even heard her repeat the first verse and chorus.

_And I'm lonely here inside of me  
Deep inside of me  
I've never, never felt myself this way before  
I don't want to leave you with my tears  
If you'll disappear  
Believe in the light in me  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
Saving all my words only for you  
Forgive me  
Falling on my knees only for you  
Forgive me  
Saving all my words only for you_

As the song came to an end Max glanced at Logan and barely stifled a groan of disgust. _After all my theatrics, he thinks it was for him._

"Forgive me, for the way I've treated you. I was just trying to hide from how I felt. I don't want to be the Queen Misery anymore. No more secrets. Come with me, and I'll tell you the words I've been saving only for you," Max said into the microphone. She was about to move away, thinking that the references to secrets and the song _he'd_ heard her sing were enough ward off Logan. But she saw him begin to get up from his seat and quickly added, "Alec."

Logan stared at her for a moment and then noisily threw back his chair and stormed out. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Max blushed as she stepped off the stage. Alec jumped up from his seat and ran to her.

"Max, that was all for me?" he asked.

"Yeah..and I'll completely understand if you don't feel the same way -" Max's words ended abruptly as Alec threw his arms around her and crushed his lips to hers. Neither heard everyone in the bar stand up and cheer for them even louder than before. They were so lost in the moment that White's men could have burst in and started shooting up the place, and they would've kept on kissing.

When the embrace ended, Alec pulled back to look at her.

"So, what were those words you've been saving?" Alec's eyes glittered in a way she'd never seen. Max silently wondered why she had taken so long to tell him.

"I love you, Alec."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he said, kissing her softly.

"I already knew you loved yourself," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, I do," Alec replied, smirking. "But I love you more, Maxie."

The microphone crackled as the host of the night adjusted it so she could speak.

"Well the judges have decided the winners," she pulled out a list and then cleared her throat. "Third place and the free pint goes to...Sketchy for his bike tricks!" Everyone clapped as Sketchy stood up and bowed dramatically.

"Second place and free alcohol for the night goes to...Original Cindy for her performance of the Destiny's Child Medley!" Alec whistled and Max called out "You go girl!" as OC stood.

"And first place...well, you guys did so well we decided to make it two weeks of free alcohol! First place goes to Max and Alec with _Dancer in the Dark_!" She motioned for the roaring crowd to quiet down. "But then on top of that, Max's solo performance made us change it again. Whenever you two are in here together after the two weeks is up, drinks are on us! You two are just too adorable. Come on up here!"

"Shall we?" Alec asked, holding out a hand, which Max took in her own.

"Definitely." The couple walked up onto the stage and were met with bright smiles and handshakes.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" the crowd chanted uproariously.

Max and Alec took up places in front of the microphone.

"I think I really only have one thing to say," Alec spoke into the mic. He winked at Max and then turned to where Normal was sitting at the bar, nursing a scotch. "Normal, I don't think we'll be in on Monday." The bespectacled man glared at the couple and shook his head. Then to everyone's surprise, he smiled.

"Take the whole week. I always knew this would happen. You guys fight too much to hate each other." The Jam Pony crew laughed at this. _Missy miss better treat my Golden Boy right._

Max and Alec bowed politely and, smiling, stepped down onto the dance floor. A slow song started playing and Alec pulled Max close to him. "My dancer in the dark," he said into her ear while holding her.

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

"Not in the dark anymore."

"Nope. Cuz 'there's enough light in your eyes, to light up our little world.'" Max smiled at the song reference. They didn't stop holding each other for the rest of the night, not wanting to let go of the piece of heaven they'd captured in their arms.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Broken is the sequel to this story, but it's definitely something you'll want to brace yourself for. It's kind of depressing.

Thanks for Reading! Please review :)

The Vamp


End file.
